


The Land of Dreams

by SZRS



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Healing, Killugon - Freeform, M/M, Romance, also alcohol at one point, also the autocomplete for "healing" had some...interesting suggestions, drunk killua, i accidentally added a blank tag, just ignore that one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SZRS/pseuds/SZRS
Summary: This is an idea ive had for awhile, and i just needed to get it out of my system. this is the first romantic anything ive ever written, hope you like it.   There will be no smut.  i do not have the knowledge, experience or confidence to write smut,Basically, Killua has nightmares and Gon has a solution.





	The Land of Dreams

After Gon and Killua reunited, they began traveling together again. Sometimes with other hunters, a lot of the time just by themselves and of course Alluka. Illumi and the other Zoldycks were still out there.  
It was when they were sixteen? Or maybe Seventeen (Gon couldn’t exactly remember.) that Illumi made a move. It wasn’t something that any of them liked to talk about, but in the ensuing fight Illumi was killed.  
The rest of Killua’s family agreed to leave Alluka alone. After all, Either they had aged past their peak, such as Silva, or were weaker than Killua in the first place, such as Milluki. Except for Kalluto, who sort of came to the same realization that Killua did and left the family.

  
In any event the Zoldyck’s realized they couldn’t beat Killua (and consequently Gon) in a fight, and that if they did anything to Alluka it would piss him off enough to act. The end result? Alluka’s complete and total freedom.  
She traveled with the boys until they were about 18 and then she went off on her own. She wanted to explore and have new experiences now that the fear of the Zoldycks hunting her down was gone. Killua was of course worried, but eventually relented on the promise she contact him if anything was wrong.

  
It is for this reason that Killua and Gon found themselves travelling together alone. It was also because of the fact that is was just the two of them, that Gon noticed for the first time. It was late at night, and Gon had awoke to natures call. On his way back to his own bed, he looked over and saw Killua.

  
He had a strained look on his face and was shivering. Every once in awhile making a very small noise. He sounded afraid.

  
Gon walked over and gently shook Killua awake. Groggily Killua opened his eyes

  
“Ugh. Gon? What is it?” He asked.

  
“You were shaking. And you looked like you were sweating a lot. I was worried you were getting sick.” Responded Gon.

  
“Dummy, you know I don’t get sick. Go back to sleep.”

  
“Are you really ok?” Gon asked with such concern in his voice that Killua opened his eyes and sat up. His voice softened a little.

  
“Im fine, it was just a nightmare.”

  
“What was it about?” Gon asked after a brief pause.

  
Killua looked down. He still wasn’t very good at sharing his emotions, but he was trying his best. (They were both trying to communicate better after that whole Ant debacle). He took a deep breath and continued.

  
“It was about Illumi. Don’t worry though, this isn’t the first.” Killua realized instantly if he was trying to comfort Gon, he had said the wrong thing. The worry on Gon’s face grew

  
“How often?”

  
Killua was silent for a long span of time.

  
“Killua...?”

  
“Almost every-night.” Killua said very quietly.

  
They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Gon chirped up,

  
“I have an idea!”

  
He had such a big grin on his face that Killua couldn't help but chuckle,

  
“Ok ill bite, what is it?”

  
“Lets sleep together!”

  
It took a second for the words to register in Killua’s still sleepy brain. He turned the deepest shade of red of his life.

  
“Gon! How can you say something like that so casually!”

  
“When I was younger and I had nightmares, Aunt Mito would let me sleep with her and it always helped.”

  
“We aren’t kids Gon!”

  
“No, but I bet it’ll still help!”

  
“Its embarrassing.”

  
“Why? Its just us.” Killua looked down and gave it some thought, and finally he broke the silence and said.

  
“...ok...fine.”

  
Gon smiled as Killua lifted up the covers. He crawled into Killua’s bed and laid his head on the pillow and smiled again as they stared at each-other.

  
“Goodnight Killua.”

  
“Goodnight Gon.” With that Killua, still red in the face rolled over to face the wall.

  
*****

  
The next morning Killua awoke to find him and Gon cuddling. They were facing each other, and they both had their arms wrapped around each other. He immediately started blushing, thank god Gon was asleep.  
Still, regardless of his embarrassment, he didn’t stir or move out of Gon’s grip. Several thoughts ran through his head.

  
I mean if me moved he might wake Gon..... and that was the best night sleep he ever had.... he supposed there was no harm if he.....slept in a little? He decided to stay in Gon’s grasp, at least until Gon woke up. He closed his eyes and nodded off again, his last thought was  
“How exactly do I feel about Gon?”  
  
*****

This continued for the rest of their time together. They would always fall asleep in the same bed, apart and wake up in the morning cuddling in various positions. Killua not only stopped having nightmares, he also started relaxing more.

  
Until Killua’s 19th birthday. All of their friends came and they had a great time, until Leorio started a drinking contest. Killua pointed out that it would be unfair since he was immune to the effects of alcohol, but Leorio came prepared. He had brought special Nen infused liquor made by prominent brew masters as a gift. Killua, Leorio and several others all got drunk. Thankfully the night was pretty much over anyway.  
Gon, who had far more sensitive taste buds than most humans, couldn’t stand the taste of alcohol and abstained from the contest. So it fell to him to gently guide Killua back to his room. It was after all, Killua’s first time drunk.

  
Gon was very patient. He slowly led Killua by the hand back to their hotel room, keeping him quiet so as not to disturb other sleeping people. He helped Killua change into his pajamas. He led Killua to the bathroom and asked if he would need any helped, which Killua refused (though Gon peaked inside once Killua was done just to be safe.).

  
They were finally ready for bed when Killua turned to Gon, grabbing him to steady himself.

  
“Heeeyy Gon.” He said.

  
“Yes Killua?” Gon chuckled a little bit. He wasn’t used to seeing Killua like this. But nothing could’ve prepared him for what Killua was about to say.

  
“Gimme a kiss.” Normally Killua was the one blushing but this time it was Gon’s face that turned deep red.

  
“Huh?” He couldn’t stop himself from exclaiming. Killua laughed when he saw Gon’s face and said.

  
“A kiss, I wanna kiss you.” Thankfully Gon had a little time to compose himself and responded.

  
“I don’t think that would be a good idea Killua.”

  
“Aww why not?”

  
“Because your drunk.”

  
“Am not drunk.” Gon raised an eyebrow and simply said

  
“Killua.”

  
“...ok fine. Come one lets go to sleep.” Killua dragged Gon over to the bed and collapsed on it. Gon helped him get under the covers and turned out the light before crawling into bed himself.

  
“If I cant have a kiss,”. Said Killua, “ then ill have to settle for your heartbeat.”

  
With that Killua wrapped his arms around Gon and nuzzled his head into Gon’s chest, where he could hear the slow methodical Ba-Bump Ba-Bump of Gon’s heart. (Which was now beating much quicker thanks to the oblivious Killua).

  
“I love the sound of your heartbeat.” Said Killua, his eyes closed and a huge smile plastered on his face. This was the second time that night that Gon was blushing immensely. He could think of nothing to do but to wrap his arms around Killua and gently whisper

  
“Goodnight Killua.”

  
“Mmm Goonight Gon”. Killua slurred.

  
Killua was asleep quickly, but Gon was awake for a longtime contemplating the nights events. He blushed an even deeper red when he realized that when Killua asked for a kiss....Gon thought about saying yes. In fact he wanted to say yes. And the thought occurred to him that if Killua had asked him for a kiss while he was sober, Gon would have said yes. Was he having... romantic feelings... for his best friend?

  
He looked down at the sleeping form of Killua, looking at his content sleeping face. He had awoken many times in the mornings, when Killua thought he was still asleep. He saw how Killua never broke their embrace, and quite often strengthened it. Gon remembered why they had started sleeping in the same bed in the first place. And he made a decision.

  
Gon didn’t know how Killua felt about him, but he knew exactly how he felt about Killua. And as long as they were together, Gon promised, Killua would never have another nightmare.  



End file.
